Letters from family
by DarkSage93
Summary: Here is another one-shot and this is Naruto x Kuroinu crossover. I hope you like it and sorry about bad grammar.


**Allright here is my one-shot for my Naruto x Kuroinu crossover also the pairing is Naruto x Celestine and today is my birthday so I decided to make this one-shot.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and sorry for my bad grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the hentai Kuroinu**

On top of an unknow temple we find 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki staring at the stars with a sad expression on his face remembering how he was betrayed by Konoha (with the exception of Kakashi, the Elders of Konoha Council and Konohamaru Corps) for not bringing Sasuke Uchiha who run away to join Orochimaru the Snake Sanin to gain power so he can kill Itachi Uchiha the slayer of his own family.

Naruto was sent to prison to root, he was visited by his former teammate along with their Jounin sensei and his so called friends to only beat him, spit on his face or to insult him for being a useless shinobi, even Tsunade and Jiraiya came and acuse him for the dead of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and KUshina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero.

The only ones who visit him where Kakashi Hatake his Jounin sensei, also his godbrother, Danzo Shimura along with his teammates from team Tobirama Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

They explained to him tthat they will help him escape with the help of Danzo's Root organization and Kakashi told him that he will use Kamui along with Senjutsu (In this story kakashi knows Sage Mode) to send him away so he can start a new life.

He still remember how they sacrifice their life for his sake to live, also Danzo ordered to the his Root soldiers to go with Naruto and named him the new leader of Root.

When he arrived in this new world he saw in his yes the most beautiful women he ever see, she stood 4.8 tall with straight curtained extremely long blond hair, she has green eyes with a body of a goddess and her personality is pacifist, kind and idealist.

Over the months he gain a small crush on the goddess turned mortal, even he made bonds with the other knights like Claudia.

Right now Naruto was going to his chamber to take some sleep but in his thoughts were about who are his parents, where alive, did they love you or they abandon him.

As he reach his room, from his right arm appear 4 scrolls with different simbols. The first scroll was with a fan symbolizing the Uchiha clan's symbol, the second one was with a swirl like a whirpool symbol, the third of he recognized was with the Senju clan's symbol and the forth one was a big scroll.

So he decided to open the first one, he recognized that is a blood seal he bite his finger and drop some blood on the seal, the scroll opened and he saw a letter with his name on it.

He raised an eyebrow and decided to read the letter.

 _Dear Naruto my son,_

 _If you read this letter my son that means me and your mother have passed away into the afterlife,if you how we died let me explain._

 _But first let me introduce my self, my name is Madara Uchiha one of the founders of Konoha. You are socked and wondering how I'm your father and how i meet your mother?_

 _Well after my fight with Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage, I was dying but I was visited by Kami-sama herself and she told me there 2 choiceds to repend for my sins._

 _The first choice was for me to be sent in hell, and the second choice was to be sent in the future, so i asked her why she gave me those choices and she told me that even a human like myself deserve e seccon change in life. So without any hesitation I chose the second one and I was sent to the future in my 10 year old body but I decided to hide my apereance by I was discovered by Hiruze Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage where I told him about myself and how I ended in the future._

 _At first he was skeptical but I show him my memories and after that he was convinced so I asked him to keep it a secret._

 _After a few months I was enrolled in the academy and I meet your mother, HE he I always have a fetish for girls with red hair, then something happen Kushina was captured by some Kumo shinobi that they were ordered by the Sandaime Raikage to capture her to be used as a breeding stock, so I run to rescue he._

 _After I saved her we became best friend along with Mikoto and her friend Fugaku Uchiha._

 _When we became Chunin we revealed our feelings for each other and after we bacem Jouninwe married in secret and told her my real indentity. She was shocked but she told me she dind't care._

 _Then 3 weeks later after we consumed our marriage I found out Kushina was pregnant, we were so happy that we will be parents, but 9 months later when your mother was giving birth a masked shinobi was threatening to give the Kyuubi or he will kill, but I manage to save you but he capture Kushina._

 _I manage to save your mother, but he realeased the fox from the seal, after I track down the masked man I fought him then I saw his eyes, he has the Sharingan and he told me his name is Madara Uchiha._

 _I knew he was an imposter but he is a powerfull shinobi, so I manage to defeat him and and released Kyuubi from his influence._

 _I found the fox creating destruction on the village and I couln't allow anymore so I teleported my self and the Bijuu out of the village with the Hiraishin no Jutsu it the same jutsu laki Tobirama's but is more advanced._

 _After that Kushina came and hold the fox with her Chakra Chains and told me to seal the fox insider. I could't do it because ance a Bijuu is extracted from its prison, the host dies but Kushina was half Uzumaki and half Senju. I told her that I will use the_ _ **Death Reaper Seal**_ _and the_ _ **Eight Triagram Seal**_ _to seal Kyuubi inside you, but she disagree with that told me about the life of a Jinchuuriki, but after that I convinced and told her about the Child of Propechy._

 _Now this Naruto that me and your mother we love you very much._

 _In this scroll are all the Uchiha clan's Katon and Raiton jutsu along with a few books about how to train your Sharingan,the clan's taijutsu style, genjutsu and the true history of the Shinobi World. I also put my battle gunbai and and identical armor like my self._

 _Use this well my sond and don't let the Curse of Hatred affect you and change the ways of the clan._

 _I love you and make me, your mother and ancestors proud._

 _Your father Madara Uchiha Yondaime Hakage (Ha take that Tobirama I became Hokage)._

 _P.S. Use Shadow Clone Jutsu for training the memories of the clones will transfer to the original._

 _P.P.S. I also add the Rasengan that I invented but is not completed, you only need to add your Elemental Afinity and the Hiraishin no Jutsu._

 _P.P.P.S. I also put my eyes incase you are activationg the Mangekyou Sharingan._

Naruto sheed tear of sadness and joy. Joy because now he knew about his family and sadness because they were killed by this masked man.

He will look later in the scrolls and he took the next scroll with the swirl on it, after he opens he took the letter from his mother.

 _My sweet baby boy_

 _I write you this letter to say I'm sorry. I'm SO SORRY for not be there for you to raise you like a mother should, to teach you along with your father to become a strong shinobi._

 _It was my dream to raise and train my own child to surprass my and your father, that dreamwas shattered._

 _My name is Kushina Uzumake Senju and I'm your mother, don't let other people say that you are a son of a whore. You Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Senju are mine and Madara-kun's son._

 _In this scroll are books about the Uzumaki clan's history and Fuinjutsu, along with Suiton, Futon jutsu, the Taijutsu of the Uzumaki clan, Kenjutsu style known as the Dark Slayer Style and the most prized weapon of our clan the Yamato (_ I decided to add Vergil's O-katana and I don't own devil may cry) _that was used by our ancestor Vergil Sparda._

 _You my son are his directed descendant and I put in the scroll the history of the Sparda family._

 _Take care my baby boy I will always love you._

 _Kushina Uzumaki Senju you mother._

 _P.S. Find your self a cute girl and give me a lot of grandchildren to spoil dattebane._

Naruto smiled at his mother's letter and he will keep them and he is also in a state of awe about his ancestors from his mother and father.

He opens the thirs scroll the same way as the first two and read the letter from the Senju.

 _My dear grandson_

 _Hello Naruto my name is Mito Uzumaki Senju I'm Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage's wife, the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and your grandmother._

 _I write this to you my dear boy to say like your parents me and Hashirama we love you and we are watchin you from above, alo and advice from an former jichuuriki "We as vessel of one of the Bijuu must fill ourself with love from family and our precious ones"._

 _In this scroll are my fuinjutsu techniques along with the Uzumaki clan's summoning contract the Dragons, from my husband and his brother you will receive Suiton, Doton jutsu along with Mokuton because I have a feeling you will have the bloodline._

 _Know this my grandson that we love you very much and remember the 2 sacred rules of the Uzumaki "Hearth and Courage" and "Strenght comes from those precious to you"_

 _Your awesome grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju dattebuyo._

 _P.S. I also put a book about the history of the Dark Knight Sparda and a a scroll of Vergil's skills._

Naruto smiles at his grandmother's letter, then sweatdrop at the verbal thic.

" _That must run in the family"_ he thought with a twich in his eyes and he look at the final scroll.

"That must be from Kakashi-sensei, I whonder what is it" he says to himself. Opening the scroll he saw the summoning contract with the Dogs, a list of Kakashi's 1000 jutsu and a letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _If you read this litter, that means me and the others died protecting you. DO NOT BLAME YOURSELFT FOR THAT! We knew that we will die to protect you but we die with a smile on our face, also is a godbbrother's duty to protect his little sibling no matter what._

 _In this scroll are my summoning contract with the dogs, a list of 1000 jutsu I copied with my Sharingan, a mask like myself and this my entire collection of Icha Icha Paradise (Insert pervet giggle from Kakashi)._

 _I hope one day we will see each other in the afterlife and remember the Will of Fire is strong in you._

 _From Kakashi Hatake._

" _I will make all of you proud dattebayo"_ he thought with determination, then he hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Its me Celestine."the reincarnated goddess spoke with a melodic voice that make his stomach flutters.

"Please come in Celestine-chan" the jinchuuriki says to his secret crush, but unknown to him the beautifull elf goddess also has a crush on him, she open the door revealing the most beautifull women he ever see in his life.

"What can I do for you Celestine-chan" he asked with a massive blush, while Celestine has a blush on her own seeing her crush seeing his face with wiskers birthmark that makes him cute, his eyes instead of blue, now are red with 3 tomoes. His hair is still spiky as always but is longer that reach his back (young Madara's hair style), the hair color is crimsom red with black and blonde tips.

"What happened to you" she asked with a socked face.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked, Celestine took a mirror to show his new appearance he almost fainted seeing his new appearance, but most importing thing his eyes.

"Sharingan" he muttured while Celestine tilted her head confusion.

"What is this Sharingan" the reincarnated goddess, so Naruto decided to tell her everything about himself, his past and about the Elemental Nation.

1 hour later after he tells her everything, she tackle him on the ground while crying an his chest, Naruto wrap his arms around her waist and whispering to calm her down. After 5 minute she calms down then she realized that she was on top of him whit her head on his chest feeling his muscles she blushes heavely while she put her hands on his abdomen feeling his 6 packs.

After daydreaming she snapped out of her dreaming and rose to her feet, while Naruto doing the same, then she took his hand "Naruto-kun I'm happy that you found about your family that love you very much but I'm also sad about the horrible life you had" she said with a few tears on her gorgeous face.

Naruto wiped her tears with his thumb the cuped her cheeks and lookin at her with love.

And he said "Maybe I had a rough childhood, over the years a make bonds in my world, but also I make bonds here like Queen Olga and Chloe, Claudia and her husband, but importly I make a bond with you that is more than friend." "The first time we met, I say an guardian angel that was sent from the heavens to protect those Innocent (her face is red like Kushina's hair). Over the months we spend toghether my feelings for you grew stronger."

"W-what do you mean" she stutters while in her mind she hope he loves her like a husband loves her wife.

"What I mean is-" he then leans forward and wisper one thing that she will remember all her life "I love you Celestine Lucullus" whit that he kiss her passionately transferring all his love to her.

Celestine was stunned for a second, she kissed back with all her love she could muster.

She wraps her arms around his neck while Naruto wraps his arms around her waist, after 5 minutes of kissing, they separated needing some air the breath they look at each other with love.

"I love you too Naru-kun since the first day we met." She said while lookinat him with love and admiration "you where always by my side, holding when I was sad, spending time with you makes me happy and my feeling towards you grew stronger each day, so I love you Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha."

With she gave him a peck on his lips, then a nun came in the room and bow to her mistress "Celestine-sama Naruto-sama. The Dark Elf Queen and her right hand are waiting for you in the council chamber for the peace treaty" she says with a smile seeing her mistress finaly found love on the handsome youn man.

"Thank Myia you can return to your duties" Celestine says with a smile and blush feeling safe in her lover's embrace, the nun named Myia bow to the reincarnated goddess and goes back to her work.

Naruto took her hand and smile at his lover "Well we better get going to the council chamber, and to tell you the truth I have a feeling that we will achieve world peace" Celestine smiles at him and she says "Indeed Naru-koi this will be peacefull times".

With that they leaves Naruto's chamber and go to the council chamber, along the way various servants, nuns, warrior and civilians saw the most desirable man by the female population in the lands.

Naruto look at the sky and he saw the faces of his parents, his grandparent, Sandaime Hokage along with Kakashi and the elders smiled at him.

His parents voices echoed in his mind

" _I'm so happy Naruto-chan"_ Kushina said with tears of joy and a proud smile on her face.

" _Good luck in life my son. Make us proud and remember we are always watchin you."_ He say with a proud smile.

Naruto just smile and thought " _I will make all of your proud man, dad, Hashirama-jiji, Mito-bachan and the others."_

The end

 **I hope you like this one-shot, again I'm sorry for my bad grammar, also I need some ideas for my new story.**

 **Is a crossover between Naruto and Leauge of Angels 2, if you have any sugestions just PM me.**

 **Until next time ja-ne.**


End file.
